Is Love Real?
by Chakolit Chip
Summary: Ace runs away from his abusive home. The streets aren't much better. When he is attacked he finds Luffy who helps him. He decides to protect Luffy by dirtying himself. When he relives it he is saved by Smoker and they are taken in. SmoAce ZoLu RAPE
1. Run

Hello! This is My first One Piece Fanfic.

This has not been Beta read but I have read it over multiple times. I am looking for a Beta reader for this story so if you would like to volunteer I would be happy to have your help.

I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I do have a plot planned out! I hope to write most of it in the next few days.

This story is SmokerxAce with a little ZoroxLuffy. It is AU and is set in present time. I will try to keep the characters in character.

**Warning!** Please remember that this is YAOI. That means BoyxBoy. If you do not like this please leave. Also this story contains **Rape **in future Chapters. Please leave if you do not want to read that.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction and I would have no time for life. (Manga artists usually put out a chapter a WEEK! I can't even draw one page in a week!)

Also no flaming please. We already have Ace to create fire around here. We don't need more.

He heard the knock first. His mother was in the bathroom doing her hair. He scurried down the hall flinging a "he's here" at his mother in passing. He slammed the door to his bedroom wishing for the millionth time that it had a lock. He could hear the front door open and his mother greeting the latest asshole she called a boyfriend. He heard her tell the asshole "don't worry Ace is in his room. He won't bother us." He bit his lip, trying not to shiver as he thought of the last vicious beating that he had received from the man. He jumped into his bed and waited trembling for the inevitable knock on his door.

His mother never seemed to notice. She cared for him but he caused her pain. He could see it when she looked at him. He reminded her of what she had lost. His father had died a few months before he was born protecting his wife and unborn child who was now Ace. It didn't help that he also looked a lot like his father. To protect herself from the pain she had taken to ignoring him and only giving him what he needed.

He had to leave. He just couldn't take it anymore. It was Christmas which meant that his birthday was coming soon. Not that it meant anything. His birthday was New Years so everyone was just getting drunk. He was almost 13 so his mother would soon start to insist that he start to become a man.

For Christmas that year he had gotten the same thing that he got every other year. Clothes and school things. Only things that he really needed. After packing his clothes in his new backpack he thought for minute and emptied out the tin can that served as a bank. He grabbed his coat, hat, mittens and the big blanket off his bed (he could never leave without blanket!). Putting them on he snuck out into the hall. He could hear noises coming from his mothers bedroom. Those noises meant that they were having a thing called sex. This meant that they wouldn't be out for a while. He pulled on his boots and walked out the door.

It was only around 4 and no one was outdoors. Everyone was inside having Christmas dinner. he could see families through their windows eating turkey and ham and potatoes and other delicious things. He had eaten a sandwich before he left but still looked longingly at the delicious food being served to others. He had never had turkey. He had been told that it tasted like chicken except bigger.

He would have to find somewhere to sleep soon. Night was falling and it was getting colder. He would have to find someplace at least semi warm. As he was wandering through a back alley he found it. At the back of someones lot there was a small shed with a chimney sticking out of it. Said chimney was giving off smoke indicating warmth. After looking in the window and seeing the shed empty he tried the door. Open. Good. He slipped inside. There was scraps of wood all over the floor and some woodworking tools on benches. In the corner there was a gas fireplace which was giving off heat. Pulling off his bag Ace lay down in front of the fire place curling up in his blanket and fell asleep.

He was woken the next morning by sun shining in his eyes. Getting up he looked at his old battered watch. Early. Good. That meant that most people weren't up yet. He grabbed his back pack and slipped out the door.

When the owner of the shed woke up and went out there to work on his latest project he found a small space cleared of wood chips and a note saying thanks.

Over the next few months Ace got really good at hiding from security guards in the mall his new chosen place for sleeping. He would sleep anywhere in the mall where he was hidden. He would sleep at odd times in odd positions and so he got use to sleeping anywhere.

He would take half eaten food that people left and occasionally the people who worked the fast food places would give him leftovers at the end of the day. Once it got warmer he slept outside but was at the mall almost every day scavenging for food.

His sleeping place of choice in the summer was on top of his blanket underneath a small patch of trees. If that was unavailable he would often sleep in doorways, mostly restaurants as to be near a food source.

However this is how **That** happened.


	2. Bad Can Bring Good

Hello again.

Here is the second chapter. I am working on the Third.

This is still unbeta-ed and I am still looking for a beta reader. Please message me if you are interested!

**Warning!** this Chapter DOES contain RAPE. If you do not want to read it I will put a start and finish point so that you can skip over it. Just read till it says were the start is and then scroll till you see (END!) and a line. It also contains suicidial thoughts.

You people already know that I don't own One Piece

* * *

><p>It was summer in between his 15th and 16th birthdays and thus he was sleeping outside. He had been in the heart of the city when night fell so he had curled up in a doorway rather that under a tree as he preferred.<p>

The alley that the doorway was situated on was a bit sketchy and grimier that he would have liked but he knew that this restaurant gave out extra food even in the middle of the day so he figured that they may have something for him even in the morning.

He had just fallen asleep when he was roughly thrown out of his spot into the wall on the other side of the alley. It hurt like a bitch getting slammed up against a wall as a wake up call but it had happened before. Not many people liked bums using their doorway for a bed.

"yaya... I'll get outta your doorway just lemme grab my stuff." he muttered pulling himself up slightly. He didn't expect to get slammed up against a wall chest first. Then he heard a voice sneer in his ear.

"Aren't you a pretty one." Ace's eyes widened.

"_Oh nononononononono" _This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. Had to!

He was slammed into the wall again a little more roughly. He winced in pain as his head bashed into the brick. Too real. To be a dream.

That's when Ace started to panic.

(A/N: this is where it Starts)

He could smell the alcohol on the mans breath and feel his gross overweight body pressed into his back. Before he could scream the man pressed his hand over his mouth.

"No screaming little pretty thing or I'll make you wish that you had never been born." Ace continued to struggle prompting a punch to the side of his ribs. The disgusting man pressed up against him. He felt something hard nudge his ass. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. He was choking on his own breath as the man started to pull down Ace's pants. Ace started to struggle harder kicking at the man who only moved closer immobilizing him with his large girth.

There was a sharp stinging pain as the man smacked his ass and then chuckled, pulling down his pants so they pooled around his ankles. He heard a zip and felt something large and blunt press against his ass.

Then the man pushed.

Ace Screamed.

It was like being ripped in two.

His insides felt like they were being torn apart. He struggled with renewed effort. It only made the pain worse.

The man groaned in his ear breathing his foul breath across Ace's cheek as he thrust into him. He could feel liquid start to drip down his thighs. Blood.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Even though at home he had been beaten it never had hurt like this. He whimpered quietly. He just wanted it to end.

Tears spilled down his cheeks. He could taste the salty liquid dripping into his mouth.

It went on.

And on.

And on.

There was no end to the pain. With each thrust it felt like the pain was building.

Growing.

Bigger.

Bigger.

Bigger.

It was too much!

The man grunted loudly and thrust harder a few more times before Ace felt a warm liquid fill him. Ace was held there against the wall for a few minutes, body shaking with silent sobs, as the man caught his breath.

He couldn't hold back anymore. A loud sob escaped his lips. He felt the man start slightly at the loud noise. Pulling out he tossed Ace aside into a muddy puddle before zipping up his pants.

(END!)

* * *

><p>The man looked at Ace and chuckled.<p>

"Dirty Whore. You ain't worth anything." he spat on Aces face and turned to stumble out of the alley.

Ace just watched him leave.

Lying in a muddy puddle that was slowly turning red.

His pants around his ankles.

His life in tatters.

It was so simple really.

He had nothing left.

Not a home.

Not a family.

And now not even his own dignity.

Everything. Gone.

He stopped crying. He had nothing left so what was there to cry about? He was worthless. He had lost all his worth or rather never had any to begin with.

He pulled himself up and pulled up his pants, only so he wouldn't trip. He winced. It hurt to move. It hurt more than he had ever felt before. He limped over to his bag and pulled out the pocket knife and matches he kept in there. He pulled out a few matches and struck them watching them burn down. His one last pleasure before death.

Death.

It sounded funny to think like that.

It really was so simple.

He was going to die. He had no worth. Why would he even bother trying?

He threw the spent matches into the puddle and watched them sizzle out. Then he pulled out the knife and opened it.

He placed the blade over his wrists and pressed down lightly, just hard enough to break the skin.

A few drops of blood beaded along the edge of the blade and fell to the concrete below.

He smiled.

Then he heard crying. Loud crying. Loud crying coming from behind that dumpster.

He understood those cries. Those were the cries he wished he could make but wasn't able to.

"No! No! No more! It hurts! It hurts!" he heard suddenly. He drew the blade away from his wrist and limped over to the dumpster. Behind it he saw a young boy. Probably a few years younger than himself. The boy was asleep and wrapped in a dirty old quilt. He was thrashing and crying trying to fend off the invisible attackers that his dreams provided.

Ace could see that he had many bruises and cuts that had been sloppily patched. He could tell that the kid had been abused by the hand print shaped bruises on his neck. The boy also had an ugly scar right below his left eye.

Quite frankly Ace was reminded of himself at that age. He slumped down ignoring the pain coming from his ass and reached out toward the boy. He laid a hand on the boys head. He instantly quietened and fell into a more restful slumber.

His black hair was soft despite the dirt. His face had softened into a small smile. He actually looked kinda cute. Like any boy his age should.

Not that it really mattered since Ace was about to die.

Ace was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the boy open his eyes.

"Who are you?" he bluntly asked throwing Ace for a loop. He just sat there stunned. The boy looked him up and down.

"You were hurt. Your hurting." he said. Ace laughed coldly.

"I am in a lot of pain." he agreed. The boy looked at him.

"No. I mean inside. Inside here." he thumped a small hand on his chest.

Ace looked at him. There was no way... The boy had been asleep. He couldn't know what had just happened.

Couldn't but did.

That's when Ace decided. He was worthless but he could give this boy worth. This small blunt boy who reminded Ace of his younger self so much it hurt. This boy who was wise beyond his years.

He may be worthless but not everyone was.

He broke down. He screamed and cried and sobbed his heart out to this boy, his younger, who he had met only minutes ago.

Afterwards there was still pain but less pain. He looked up smiling wetly at the boy.

"I'm Ace." he said answering the boys first question. The boy smiled back.

"I'm Luffy."

"Wanna be my new brother?" Luffy laughed.

"Sure! I've always wanted a brother."

And that's how it started.


	3. No! Not Again!

So this chapter has been finished for a while but I have been having computer trouble and I just started university for the first time so it has been kinda crazy. Chapter 4 is half done but it will take a little time for me to get it out. Give me a couple weeks at least for that to come out maybe a bit more.

This chapter also has Rape but it is very non descriptive so it should be fine. Also Smoker makes his first appearance.

Still no beta reader.

Also you should know that I still don't own One Piece

* * *

><p>"Luffy! I'm back!" Ace called into the small apartment. It had been several years since that fateful day that brought them together. They had gotten off the streets and had a fairly nice apartment in a not so nice part of town. It was all they could afford but it served them quite well. The apartment had 4 rooms, 2 bedrooms a bathroom and a kitchenette living room.<p>

It was neat and decorated nicely, in all quite homely. Ace could hear the shower running so he set about seeing what there was to eat for supper. The shower switched off and soon the bathroom door opened emitting steam and Luffy who was drying his hair with a towel.

"Go get dressed Lu. Dinner will be ready soon." Luffy grinned hurrying off to their shared bedroom. Ace put the timer on and went to the other bedroom to get changed.

Most people would have been confused at their lifestyle but to them it was normal. Luffy and Ace shared a room and almost always shared a bed. Ace's normal clothes were in that room as well. The second bedroom was for business. It also held all of Ace's "work" clothes. Ace was a prostitute and a bartender and thus had to dress accordingly. He usually went and did his shift at Momoiro, a popular gay club, and then found a customer who he took home. His work name was Spade. His business card was the Ace of Spades with his phone number printed on it he had thought it quite clever.

There wasn't much time till dinner would be ready so he started to pull out his clothes and out them on. Tight leather pants, long net shirt and an open vest. He threw on some leather bracelets and a couple necklaces, smudging some eyeliner around his eyes. He fiddled with his tongue and lip piercing in thought and then picked up a spiked belt with a pouch and slipped it on. Shoving a pack of cigarettes and his lighter in the pouch he walked out into the kitchenette to see Luffy staring at the almost ready food.

"Can we eat yet Ace? I'm hungry." Ace looked down at his impatient little brother.

"It needs to cook for 2 more minutes Luffy. I'm sure you'll live." Luffy looked up.

"Oh hey. You got another." he pointed at Ace's eyebrow. Ace laughed.

"Well were the hell did you think I was?" Ace lightly touched the second piercing in his right eyebrow.

"How many is that now? Seven?"

"Nope eight." Luffy pulled a face.

"You and your weird pain fetish. I will never know how you convinced me to put one hole in my head. I couldn't imagine eight." he gestured to his earlobe. "Well at least I can see them all. If you ever gain one that I can't see please don't tell me." All of his piercings were on his face and ears. He also had a few tattoos.

"Don't worry. If I ever get my dick pierced you will be the first to know." Ace joked pushing Luffy over. Luffy protested loudly at the idea. Then the timer beeped and they were distracted by the food..

* * *

><p>Smoker groaned throwing down the latest report he was reading and rubbed at his eyes. It was already 9:00 and he hadn't gotten anywhere. They had no leads and nothing on the suspect. He thought about pulling an all-nighter just going through all the material again despite it being a Friday and his day off tomorrow. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket intending on taking a short smoke break. A loud knock came at the door.<p>

"Yes?" he growled, his grumpy mood apparent. The door opened and a woman with long pink hair appeared.

"Whadda want Hina." he asked. She walked in and threw him his coat.

"Hina noticed that you were supposed to be off 2 hours ago. Hina also knows that you do not have work tomorrow. You are going to come with Hina and relax. You are not going to get anything done if you cannot relax Smoker." she said. "Come, Hina knows a good place." she obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. She had already let down her long hair from the bun it was normally in during the workday and untucked her shirt.

"Fine." He growled. She was probably right anyway he grudgingly thought.

"The Momoiro?" he asked looking up at the flashing rainbow sign. "Really?" Hina gave him a look.

"Well Hina likes flirting with the girls and Hina knows that you don't care either way. Plus they have good drinks and decent music." he shrugged

"Whatever."

Hina was right. The music wasn't that bad and it looked quite nice on the inside. Hina pulled them up to the bar and waved to a bartender.

"Hey Hina. How is it going?" the bartender spoke to Hina in a familiar tone. The man, though he was still a boy really, had black wavy messed up hair, dark eyes and a splatter of freckles across his nose. He had a cheeky grin and several piercings. There was a large tattoo of the ace of spades on his left arm and large flames on his right hip going partway across his stomach. He was already expertly mixing a drink.

"Hina is good. Hina has brought a friend. Take care of him for Hina." she winked. He nodded and slid the drink across to her. She turned to Smoker. "Drinks are on Hina tonight." With that she turned and walked over to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished a knock came at the door. Luffy jumped up and answered it.<p>

"Hey Sabo! We just finished dinner." Luffy said dragging their neighbour into the room. Sabo patted Luffy on the head.

"Well that means that Ace and I have to go now." Sabo worked across the street from the bar at a 24 hour auto shop. He sometimes went to the bar to hang out with Ace before his shift started. His family was quite high class and so his father kicked him out when Sabo had insisted on becoming an auto mechanic. He wasn't all bad though as he did periodically send money, which he usually gave to Ace who spent it on Luffy.

"Alright Lu. You know the drill. See you in the morning." Ace put on his boots and left with Sabo.

He had been working for a few hours and Sabo had already left when Hina walked in with a friend in tow. The man looked old at first but that was just an illusion given by his white hair. He was fairly young and fit. In all quite sexy. Hina waved him over and he greeted her. He mixed her favourite drink as she talked. When he passed it to her she told her friend that drinks were on her.

'must be a good friend' he thought.

"So what can I get you?" he asked with a charming grin.

"Whats your favourite? I'll have that, unless you like girly drinks." Ace smirked. He started pulling out bottles skillfully mixing his speciality.

"So whats your name?" he asked

"Smoker." Smoker said.

"I'm Spade, also known as 'Fire Fist'." He placed the shot in front of Smoker and lit it with a flick of his lighter.

"Enjoy." Smoker blew it out and threw it back. He made a face.

"Woah. That has a lot of kick to it. What's it called?"

"The Fire Fist. Its my own invention and partly how I got my nickname." Smoker snorted in amusement.

"Partly?" he asked. Ace laughed.

"Most of my party tricks involve fire. I'm a bit of a pyro." Smoker just raised an eyebrow at that and asked for another.

There were not many people ordering drinks so he let the other bartender serve them as he mixed more drinks for Smoker. Some of the same but also some others.

"So you a police officer like Hina?" Ace asked.

"Yep. We've been working together since we were recruits." Their conversation went on like this with Ace asking questions and Smoker answering. Ace started to feel a little jittery.

"I gotta go take my break now." he said. "I'll be right back." Smoker just nodded.

Ace walked out back lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. It was too bad that Smoker was a Policeman, and a non corrupted one at that if he was anything at all like Hina. He was a man that Ace wouldn't mind whoring himself out to. Even through his suit Ace could tell that Smoker was all muscle. He almost drooled a little. His name was right, cause he was smoking hot. Ace chuckled to himself at the pun.

He heard a noise at the end of the ally but ignored it as he finished his cigarette. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

"Hello pretty one. Took my advice did you, you dirty little whore." Ace's eyes widened as his cigarette dropped beside his boot.

'This can't be happening!' Was the only thing his mind helpfully provided. A dirty hand clamped firmly over his mouth and he was shoved up against a wall. The man pulled down Ace's pants and shoved into him without warning.

* * *

><p>After Spade had left Smoker had decided that it was a good time for a smoke break. Hina had come back and so they both went outside.<p>

"And then Hina said 'are you joking because Hina does not like the sound of...'" Smoker held up a hand stopping her.

"Did you hear that?" he asked in a quiet voice. Hina shook her head. They stayed still listening. There! They could hear a muffled quiet scream. Smoker dropped his cigarette and started to quietly move around the the back of the building. As he rounded the corner he heard the scream again. He could see someone roughly fucking another person up against a wall. At first he assumed it was just 2 drunks.

Then he heard the person sobbing as he was roughly manhandled.

"Hey!" he shouted jogging toward them. The fat man who had been attacking the other jerked and pulled out. He let go of the other who crumpled to the ground, cum leaking out his ass. Wait he recognized... was that?

"Spade!" he yelled. The fat man had stumbled back and was trying to do up his pants and move away a guilty look on his face. Smoker tackled him to the ground. He was now glad he hadn't bother to take his handcuffs off his belt as he pulled them out and put them on the man. He could hear Hina behind him calling the police. He rushed over to the figure curled up on the ground where he fell.

"Spade. Spade." Smoker tried to get the boys attention.

"nonononononononononononono..." Spade muttered tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes clenched tightly shut. He was trembling and clawing at his arms.

"Spade you have to listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. The police are almost here." Smoker reached out hesitantly. Spade almost immediately latched onto Smokers jacket burying his face in his chest.

When the police and ambulance arrived Spade wouldn't let go of him. Smoker stayed with him as the police collected evidence for a rape kit. After he was checked over at the hospital he was free to go.

"He needs to be watched over the next few days and should get psychiatric help. Don't push him for information even though his attacker was Marshall D. Teach who you have been trying to catch for a long time."

* * *

><p>Hina turned to Smoker.<p>

"What is Smoker and Hina going to do with him?" she asked.

"I guess I'll take him home to watch him. He says he has no parents or guardians. Anyway you go home." he said "Also I might not be in on Monday." Hina left for home soon after as Smoker went to check on the boy. He was slumbering when Smoker walked in.

"Spade?" he said

"Luffy... I told you notta call me that... You know only customers call me that...Use my name. Its Ace remember stupid." he muttered

'okay then' Smoker thought

"Ace. Wake up." Spade or rather Ace opened his eyes and looked at Smoker. Then he realized what had been said. He visibly started to panic.

"How do you know my name? Did they find out? Please don't make me go back there! Even being a prostitute was better than that. And if Luffy goes back there gonna kill him! He had hand shaped bruise marks on his neck." Ace babbled pushing himself back on the bed away from Smoker. Smoker took note of the things he said before speaking calmly.

"Ace. Calm down. No one is making you go back." wherever back was. Ace visibly relaxed then tensed again. He looked agitatedly around the room.

"No. Nonono." he gripped his arms his nails starting to draw blood.

"your safe. He's gone. Locked up." Smoker offered his hand not expecting Ace to grab it. Ace started to talk quietly to himself

"I know... I know I'm worthless... But... but... I will give Luffy worth. He will..." he trailed off and started crying. "How? How did he find me? Why did this have to happen again."

"Hey." Smoker said softly. "You could tell me. They say a burden shared is a burden halved." Smoker was a bit surprised at himself. He seemed to have a soft spot for this boy.

Ace shook his head. "You'll arrest me." Was all he said. "I just can't let Luffy end up on the streets again."

"Well can you answer one question?" Smoker asked. "Who is Luffy?"

"Oh. Luffy is my 15 year old brother. I became a prostitute to help him." Ace suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not gonna arrest you. You were put in a bad situation and its not your fault. Anyway lets go." Smoker sighed

"Where?" Ace eyed him suspiciously.

"Your gonna stay with me for a few days. Doctors orders."

"What about Luffy?" he asked.

"He's 15 right? He'll be okay for the night. We'll pick him up in the morning."

* * *

><p>Please review. I have gotten almost no reviews so far and I really want to know what you think of it. I don't want to be writing something that everyone hates.<p> 


	4. The Start of a Second Chance

Hello again. I am very very sorry that this chapter took so long to get out but I have been really really busy with University and life. I also have been having some mental issues so that also slowed down my writing as well. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner that this one.

I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed. I don't want Ace to seem like he is recovering too quickly but I wanted it to seem like he is trying to hide what he is going through from Luffy. I imagine that he would also have moments where everything would be okay and he would feel fine but then something would change and everything would come crashing down on him once again.

Things may be getting better but they will have to get worse before it gets better. That however will happen in the next chapter. This chapter will be a lot more cheerful than the others have been.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also you all know that I don't own One Piece. I only have a few books, posters and some little cute figures.

* * *

><p>"So this is it. My humble home." Smoker opened the door ushering Ace in. "The spare bedroom is full of junk so you can use my bed. I'll take the couch." Ace just stood on the entrance rug looking lost. Smoker felt a small pang for the kid.<p>

"Come on." he lightly tugged Ace toward his room. "Lets get you into bed. Its already one." He opened up his dresser in the bedroom pulling out an old t-shirt and some pyjama pants. Ace just stood in the doorway.

"Here you can wear these. They'll be a bit big on you." he tossed him the clothes and walked over to the closet to pull out some spare blankets. As he left the room he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Do...do you mind if I smoke?" Ace asked in a small voice. Smoker felt sorry for this boy. The same cocky kid from the bar now broken down to a shell of his former self.

"No go ahead. Just don't smoke in bed. Its a fire hazard or something like that." Ace nodded.

Smoker set up his bed on the couch in the living room. Before going to sleep he walked back to the bedroom.

"Hey is there anything you need?" he asked looking in. Ace was sitting on the windowsill with the window slightly open. He had grabbed the ashtray from the top of the dresser and Smoker could tell that he had already gone through a few in the short time that he had been gone. He was dressed in the pyjamas despite them being much to big.

'he's skinnier than I thought' Smoker thought to himself. Ace turned to look at him.

"I don't think so?" he said.

"Well let me know if you need anything." Smoker turned and walked out of the room. "goodnight."

He didn't receive an answer.

* * *

><p>He had almost fallen asleep when he was roughly shaken awake.<p>

"Whadizit" he asked sleepily. He opened his eyes to see Ace's tear streaked face.

"S...Sleep with me." was all he said. Smokers not quite awake mind did a 360. Wait. What? Ace must have taken his confusion for hesitance because he started to babble.

"Its just when I was... attacked before I stayed with Luffy that night and since then I have slept with someone every night and now that it has happened again... I... I can't sleep alone." fresh tears started to run down his face.

"Its okay." Smoker sat up and pulled Ace down beside him on the couch awkwardly pulling him into a partial hug. "If you need someone you can count on me. Come on. Lets go to bed then." he lead Ace down the hall to his room. They both climbed into the bed and Ace instantly snuggled up against Smoker. Smoker laid an arm across the boy and they both fell asleep.

He was running. He was in a dark alleyway that seemed to go on forever and there was someone behind him. Chasing him. He could hear the person behind him chuckling. He ran faster but the person just seemed to be getting closer.

He turned and saw his attacker right behind him. He could never forget that face.

He tripped and fell to the ground. The man loomed over him breathing foul breath in his face.

"Pretty little whore." the man said said and suddenly he was being attacked again. The man shoved up inside him and he screamed.

Ace jolted up in bed and bolted for the bathroom. He barely made it before he was puking into the toilet. He collapsed onto his knees and just sat there shivering face leaning on the edge. He could still feel the mans dirty hands roaming over his body, feeling him all over. He was sick again and again until there was nothing left to come up and he was dry heaving. Tears poured down his face. He couldn't stand it feeling the man on himself. It disgusted him.

He just wanted the pain to go away.

* * *

><p>Smoker had woke when Ace left the bed. His disoriented mind didn't think anything of it until he heard the shower turn on. He got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.<p>

Ace had stripped and was sitting in the shower water pelting down on his down turned head. His skin was turning red where the water was hitting. Smoker quickly turned on the cold water making the water a more manageable temperature. Smoker was trying to figure out what he should do when Ace spoke.

"I... I can still feel his hands on me. Roaming my body. I feel dirty like I can't get clean. Like I can't get away from it." Smoker sat down on the floor beside the shower. He was at a bit of a loss at what to do. He was never very good at this sort of thing.

"Lets get you cleaned up and back to bed." he said. Ace nodded slowly and allowed Smoker to pick him up out of the shower. Smoker dried him off and took him back to the room to sleep.

Ace slept through the rest of the night without any more dreams. When he awoke he found he was alone in the bed. He stumbled half aware to the kitchen where he saw Smoker at the stove.

"Finally wake up, did ya?" he asked. Ace grunted in reply.

"Coffee?" when he said that Ace jerked his head up and nodded giving Smoker a good look at his face. Smoker handed him a large cup filled with coffee.

"You look like shit." he said. Ace gave him a look and started drinking. When he finished the cup he walked over to the coffee machine and refilled it before speaking

"Well at least I look like what I feel like. Then no one will think I'm in a happy cheerful mood." Smoker nodded in understanding. He pulled out a couple plates and dished out the food he had been frying. Ace followed him over to the small table.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs." he placed the plates on the table and sat. They were silent while they were eating but Ace spoke up right after they finished.

"We need to get Luffy." Was all he said. Smoker nodded.

"We'll go as soon as your dressed." Ace nodded and walked back to the bedroom. He looked at his pile of clothes on the floor. Nothing that he had been wearing was really appropriate for normal everyday life. Plus it slightly sickened him to look at the clothes as it was what he was wearing when he was attacked. Smoker walked in a few minutes later.

"You need clothes right." he asked. Ace nodded. He walked out of the room and into the other bedroom. The other bedroom was slightly messy but looked like it was liveable.

"I thought this room was filled with junk." Ace said.

"It is." Smoker said. "My nephew lives with me during the school year. This is all his junk. He'll be getting here in a few days which is why I didn't put you in here." he opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "You can wear these. He won't mind plus they will fit slightly better." Ace took the clothes and put them on. When he walked into the living room Smoker was already at the door lacing up his boots. Ace started to pull on his own boots when a jacket fell on his head.

"Wear that. Its chilly outside today." The jacket was a light grey hoodie with short grey-blue fur around the edges. Ace pulled it on and zipped it up. It was quite warm and cozy. Ace lifted a sleeve.

"Heh. Matches your hair." he weakly joked. Smoker just rolled his eyes.

"Come on brat. Lets go get the kid."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the apartment a while later. Ace started to put the key in the door and barely got it in before the door was flung open and he had an armful of Luffy.<p>

"You didn't call!" the squirming bundle in his arms whined. Ace froze.

Dammit! With all the chaos last night he had forgotten to call. He always called when he wouldn't be home for the night.

"Sorry Lu. Things were a bit crazy last night. Some bad things happened and I completely forgot." Luffy looked up at him.

"What sort of bad thing?" He asked. Ace sighed.

"I was... attacked. Smoker here saved me." Luffy peered around his shoulder at Smoker.

Smoker got the strange feeling that the kid was reading his thoughts. Like he was judging him. Then he looked away and the illusion was gone.

"Accceeee. I'm hungryyy..." Smoker shook his head. There was no way that kid could be that perceptive. Ace laughed slightly.

"Your always hungry Lu. Come on. I'll cook something."

Smoker and Luffy sat at the small dining table as Ace started cooking. Smoker had tried to help but had just gotten pushed out of the way. He turned to look at Luffy who was staring at him again.

"Whadda ya want brat." Luffy tilted his head

"Is Smoker you real name?" he asked.

"Its my last name. Its what everyone calls me." Luffy nodded.

"So whats your first name then?" he asked.

"Logan." Luffy nodded again.

"How old are you?" Smoker glared at him. Why did the brat have to ask so many questions?

"I'm 26. Now stop asking questions." Luffy just grinned at him. Ace interrupted by setting down 3 plates filled with hashbrowns and sausages.

"Good to know. Your not too old for me." Ace said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Smoker. Luffy started complaining loudly around a mouthful of food which sounded vaguely like 'too much information'. Smoker resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

They ate in silence until Luffy suddenly stopped eating with an 'oh!'

"I just remembered. The landlady came around after you left yesterday. She said that she needed rent by Tuesday or we're out at the end of the month." Ace swore loudly.

"Its already a week late she said." Smoker knew the look that Ace had on his face. It was the same look that he had sometimes had while going through school. He was fortunate to have parents who would lend him money for rent. Something Ace didn't have.

He turned and smiled at Smoker. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry Smokey. I guess I can't stay and rest like I was supposed to. I'll have to work tonight. We're short on food and cash and business hasn't been too good lately."

His hands had started shaking and he had gone pale. Even the thought of having to give his body out to someone to have their way with for money had started to send him into a panic attack.

Smoker made a decision and briefly wondered why he cared so much before speaking.

"I'll help you."

"Huh?" was Ace's intelligent response.

"Look. You're in a bad situation. You've just been through a horrible traumatic event yet you are still pushing yourself for the sake of your family. I respect you for that. Plus I can tell you're a good kid."

"I can't accept money." Ace said. Smoker shook his head.

"I don't mean money. I have a big house with an unfinished basement and only my nephew for company. Why don't you live with me? You can get a proper job and I'll get the basement finished so you can live down there. It's something I have been meaning to do for a while." Ace's mouth was open and a stunned expression was on his face.

"We...we couldn't possibly..."

"I'm not offering charity." Smoker interrupted. "I'm offering a new life, a second chance." Ace looked at Luffy. He didn't care about himself that much. His little brother however...

"You have a Nephew! Whats his name? How old is he? Is he awesome?" Luffy babbled excitedly.

"His name is Zoro and he is 16. I think he's cool. He's a good kid."

"Ace. I wanna live with him. I wanna be friends with Zoro." Ace laughed though it sounded a bit forced.

"I guess I don't have a choice. But what are we going to do about our stuff?"

"We can move some and get rid of the rest. We have about 2 weeks till the end of the month. That should be enough time."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to Smokers house Luffy wanted to explore the new area. He could barely wait as Smoker unlocked the door.<p>

"Is he always like this?" smoker asked as Luffy rushed back and forth getting into everything. Ace nodded.

"He's kind of like a puppy."

"Uncle?" a green haired boy stepped out of the second bedroom. He was wearing black jeans and a plain t-shirt which showed off his musculature nicely.

"He must work out." Ace thought goggling at him slightly. He took note of the 3 earrings hanging from his left ear.

"You weren't supposed to be here until Wednesday." Smoker said. The boy shrugged.

"Mom got wind of the Dojo asking me to come back early and sent me off. I think its just an excuse. I'm sure she and dad just want more 'Alone Time' before they have to go back to work." Smoker sighed

"Oh well you can help with the moving. Ace, Luffy this is my nephew Zoro. Zoro this is Ace and that over there is Luffy. They are going to be staying with us." Zoro looked at Ace.

"He your new boyfriend? Looks a bit young."

"I'm not to young! We are only 8 years apart." Ace protested. Smoker just rolled his eyes.

"No he's not my boyfriend. He's a good kid caught in a bad situation. I'm just helping him."

"oh well I tried." Ace said shrugging. A loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"Shit!" Ace ran into the kitchen. He found Luffy on the floor surrounded by a bunch of scattered metal bowls.

"Shishishi! Hey Ace. These bowls just jumped at me." he said.

"No they didn't. I told you to stay out of the kitchen. At least you didn't break anything. Sorry Luffy's not the best at listening." Ace turned to Luffy who had stopped listening and was starring at Zoro. You could almost see the sparkles.

"Ohmygod! You have green hair! That's soooooooo cool!" Zoro just gave him a deadpanned look.

"Zoro" Smoker said. "do you mind sharing with him until we can get everything organized?" Zoro nodded.

"It will be fine. We can use that old Futon you have in the closet."

"Yay! I get to stay with Zoro!" Luffy started dancing before glomping Zoro. Zoro simply dropped Luffy on his ass. He turned back to Smoker.

"What about him?" he pointed at Ace. Smoker looked at him.

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Smoker and Ace continued to share a bed though usually sometime during the night it was invaded by Luffy. This was usual behaviour for him so it was ignored. They had decided which articles from the apartment to keep and which to get rid of so Zoro had arranged to have his friend Usopp help them move since he had a truck. They had planned to do it the next week.<p>

Smoker's next door neighbours, who were newlyweds by the names of Franky and Robin, had suggested a construction company to Smoker as the owner of the company Galley-La was an old friend of Franky's. The owner Iceburg has his workers start working on the project a few days after meeting with Smoker.

For the first time in Ace's life everything was working out.

* * *

><p>One morning Ace woke up early. The reason was a lack of a skinny squirming body in the bed with him. He was on his side with his head on Smoker's arm (or rather Logan's arm. Ace loved to tease him about not being used to being called by his first name) which was curled around Ace's shoulders. His face was almost in Smoker's armpit and his lower half was completely on top of him. No Luffy to either side or where he preferred to be squashed in between the 2 of them.<p>

Ace rolled over off of Smoker and sat up listening for noise in the rest of the house.

Nothing.

He shook Smoker awake and scooted over to the edge of the bed still listening for any noise that would signal Luffy being awake.

Suddenly they heard a muffled yelp from the next room.

Ace shot off the bed closely followed by Smoker. They both rushed to the doorway of Zoro's room only to see an awake Zoro lying in bed, a dead asleep Luffy drooling on top of him.

Ace facepalmed and started chuckling. Zoro, who was unsuccessfully attempting to pry Luffy off of himself, looked at him and scowled. Smoker just looked confused.

"He has gotten used to you." Ace said to Zoro. "Luffy has this habit of ending up in other peoples beds. He doesn't do it intentionally he does it in the middle of his sleep. But he only does it to people he is really comfortable with." Zoro sighed and looked at the boy splayed on his chest. He turned back to the 2 in the doorway.

"You guys look like a couple of worried parents." he said. This brought on a whole new set of giggles from Ace. Smoker just rolled his eyes.

"If hes anything like this one here," He pointed at Ace, "your not going to get him off till he wakes up." Zoro sighed again and resigned himself to the fate of a human pillow.

"Just get some more sleep." Ace said "He will wake up when he gets hungry."


End file.
